First Love
by dearwoojae
Summary: cinta pertama adalah cinta yang menyakitkan, yuta selalu merasa bersalah mengingat cinta pertamanya, taeyong yang membenci dan tidak ingin mengingat cinta pertamanya, doyoung yang kehilangan cinta pertamanya dan jaehyun yang selalu merindukan cinta pertamanya #NCT #taeyu #jaedo
1. Chapter 1

**_Cinta pertama adalah cinta yang menyakitkan_**

Nakamoto Yuta seorang dokter bedah di neocultur hospital, dokter muda putri salah satu kepala instalasi dirumah sakit tersebut. Gadis keturunan jepang-korea yang begitu tomboy tapi manis disaat bersamaan memiliki senyum menenangkan yang membuat semua orang terpanah. Walau berasal dari kelurga broken home dimana ibunya berada dijepang dan ayahnya dikorea, yuta tumbuh menjadi gadis yang baik walaupun tingkat keusilan gadis itu tinggi. Dan disinilah gadis itu berada disalah satu tempat resepsionis sambil bercengkrama dengan beberapa dokter dan perawat.

"akh capeknya"

Seorang gadis disebelah yuta hanya melirik dan sedikit menimpali dengan tawa renyah. Seakan hal itu merupakan candaan yang sangat lucu. Tangannya membuka file yang berisi jadwal operasi selama satu minggu kedepan.

" Berhenti tertawa eonni, ini bukanlah suatu candaan"

Gadis yang tadi tertawa sejenak berdehem dan kemudian menutup file yang tadi dia baca

" Berhentilah mengeluh nakamoto, bukan hanya kau saja yang seperti itu. Kami semua juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu" balas gadis itu sengit.

Sejenak semua orang ikut tertawa karena melihat ekspresi yuta yang begitu lucu. Pipinya dikembungkan kemudian matanya ikut melotot karena kesal. Membuat semua orang ingin sekali mencubit wajahnya.

"Noona kau tau, kau begitu lucu pantas saja si woojae begitu tergila-gila denganmu" canda residen tahun ke2 bername tag mark lee

Yuta hanya menatap bosan juniornya, candaan seperti itu merupakan candaan yang sudah sangat biasa bagi yuta. Tapi semua orang sangat senang membahasnya.

Gadis yang tadi membalas yuta dengan sengitpun ikut menggerling genit bermaksud menggoda yuta sambil berkata " apa yang kalian berdua tunggu? kami semua sudah merestui kalian. Apa perlu aku nikahkan besok?"

Yuta yang mendengarnya sontak wajahnya memerah malu " Yak win-ie eonni!"

Gadis yang disebut namanya terkekeh keras. Tawanya kemudian berhenti ketika matanya berfokus pada seseorang yang melewati meja itu. Seorang pria tampan dengan wajah tegas menunjukkan keangkuhan, sesesorang yang disebut sebagai siwajah tampan instalasi bedah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Taeyong.

Yuta yang melihat sunbaenya langsung mengikuti fokus mata win-win, sejenak kemudian dia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Eonni berhenti menatapnya, bola matamu sudah hampir mau lepas" canda yuta

"Ck, dia itu suatu oase ditengah pekerjaan yang melelahkan" balas win-win yang kemudian dibenarkan beberapa perawat dan para residen yang ada.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan seorang pria cina yang kemarin menemuimu, pria yang bernama qian kun yang katanya seorang bankir" balas yuta sambil menarik turunkan alisnya.

Sontak win-win memerah dia kemudian membalas yuta "Yak berhenti menggodaku". Sambil berlalu meninggalkan yuta yang tertawa puas.

Setelah puas tertawa yuta mengalihkan pandangan pada salah satu juniornya, si residen cantik tahun pertama yang berwajah seperti boneka, kim heechan.

"Apa kabar dia?" tanya yuta dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

Gadis yang ditanya hanya menaikkan sudut alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Yuta yang sadar salah bicara kemudian menambahkan "apa kabar dia? Dokter pembimbingmu?"

Kemudian beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan seringai jahil. Yuta yang sadar akan tatapan mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Dia oke eonii, masih tetap tampan" canda heechan sambil tertawa

"Apa kau merindukannya noona? Siang ini aku ada bimbingan dengan dia" mark ikut menimpali dengan senyum lebar.

"Kadang eonni tidak begitu konsisten, katanya tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi tiba-tiba membahas woojae oppa wuu" jaemin tertawa setelah mengatakannya

"Kalian berhentilah menggoda kekasihku dan kembali keruangan kalian" sejenak suara bass agak rendah mengintrupsi kegiatan saling menggoda yuta. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan sorakan dan gumaman yang tidak jelas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya si pemilik suara bass itu khawatir

"Berhenti berlebihan jae-ah, mereka hanya menggodaku" balas yuta sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Laki-laki yang disebut jae atau nama aslinya jung jaehyun itu hanya terkekeh kemudian merangkul yuta dan membawa kekantin.

"Apa yang ingin kau makan?" tanya jaehyun sambil mengedarkan matanya mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua.

"aku tidak lapar woojae" balas yuta

"Ck, walau kau tidak lapar kau harus tetap makan agar tetap sehat. Aku tidak ingin kekasihku jatuh sakit" jawab jaehyun sambil tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya.

Yuta yang melihat cara jaehyun tersenyum memandangnya tiba-tiba merona. Dia sangat bersyukur mendapat kekasih seperti jung jaehyun. Jung jaehyun adalah salah satu dokter muda yang berbakat dengan senyum mempesona. Seorang yang memiliki background keluarga yang baik. Kadang-kadang hal itu membuat yuta minder, seseorang yang sempurna yang seharusnya mendapatkan sosok sempurna. Memikirkannya kadang-kadang membuat yuta ingin menangis.

Melihat perubahan wajah kekasihnya yang berubah sendu, jaehyun segera membawa tangan kanannya untuk mengelus lembut pipi kekasihnya dan membuat senyum yuta kembali merekah. Kegiatan itu terhenti ketika seseorang bersuara mengintruspi kegiatan mereka.

"Berhentilah bermesraan jung jaehyun, kau ada ditempat umum dan tidak sadarkah beberapa pasang mata sedang menatap kalian. Seolah kalian sedang bermain drama picisan" canda seoranng dokter anastesi berwajah malaikat bername tag yixing zhang.

Jaehyun segera mengedarkan pandangannya dan benar mereka memang ditatap beberapa pasang mata dengan tatapan aneh. Jaehyun segera menunduk malu atas kelakuannya. Yang mengundang tawa kekehan dokter anestesi tersebut.

"Yuta-ya, apa kabar?" canda yixing sambil memperlihatkan dimplenya

"Baik eonni, apa yang sedang eonni lakukan disini?" tanya yuta canggung karena malu

"Haah, pertanyaan macam apa itu. Tentu aku mau makan" jawab yixing sambil terkekeh

"Makan dengan siapa noona? Kekasih barumu atau suho hyung?" tanya jaehyun sambil menaikkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda.

Yixing yang melihat itu hanya memukul kepala jaehyun dan sukses membuat yuta tertawa. "aku makan dengan dia" tunjuk yixing pada seorang pria. Pria berkemeja hitam dan celana hitam dengan jubah dokter putih yang kontras plus wajah tampan dingin nan angkuh dia lee taeyong.

Kadang yuta tidak mengerti, bagaimana seorang lee taeyong begitu mudah menggaet para wanita untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Oh bukan kekasih, taeyong bahkan tidak sampai kehubungan itu. Dia selalu berganti setiap saat seakan para wanita itu adalah mainan. Dan pemikiran itu kadang menganggunya, bukannya dia memiliki perasaan terhadap taeyong. Dia hanya terlalu kasihan pada gadis-gadis yang mengaku suka dengan lelaki itu. Seperti saat ini dia makan dengan yixing eonni yang masih berstatus kekasih suho. Bagaimana bisa? Pikir yuta dalam hati.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, kau sedang bersama kekasihmu" kata taeyong

"aku tidak seperti itu" balas yuta sengit. Opss dia ketahuan.

"Lalu tadi apa itu? Kau memandangku seakan aku sesuatu" balas taeyong menunjukkan seringainya.

Yuta yang melihat itu ingin sekali mencakar wajah taeyong, diapun hanya menghela nafas, malas berdebat dengan lelaki itu. Kemudian melirik sedikit kekasihnya, jaehyun tidak marah dan hanya tersenyum simpul. Yuta bersyukur karenanya, jaehyun memiliki pikiran begitu positif.

Yixing yang sadar suasana berubah canggung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kudengar akan ada perekrutan untuk dokter baru?" Tanya yixing

"Ya aku sudah mendengarnya, sudah ada beberapa yang terpilih dan besok akan diperkenalkan ke stasenya masing-masing" jawab taeyong sekenanya

"Benarkah? Aku baru tau soal itu" tanya jaehyun

"Hmmm, kau terlalu sibuk sebagai pembimbing jaehyun-ah" balas taeyong

Mendengar itu jaehyun hanya terkekeh.

Taeyong benar soal pengenalan itu, dan saat ini setiap stase saling berkumpul diaula masing-masing dibebas tugaskan dari jadwal operasi untuk menyambut patner baru mereka. Sedikit berlebihan memang, hanya perkenalan dan dibebaskan jadwal operasi batin yuta. Tapi ternyata perkenalan itu diawali dengan wejangan kepala stase dan senior mereka yang memakan waktu lama membahas ini itu, mempermasalahkan ini itu yang membuat lelah. Yuta mengedarkan sekelilingnya dan melihat beberapa residen dan kawannya menguap tanda bosan, kecuali lelaki disebelahnya yang memandang kedepan sambil tersenyum.

Yuta pu mengernyit dan bertanya "apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik jae-ah?

"calon ayah mertuaku begitu hebat" jawab jaehyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari depan

Yuta yang mendengar sontan tersipu malu, dia kemudian hanya memandangi wajah jaehyun tanpa peduli wejangan dan presentasi dari ayah dan kakak seniornya. Dia hanya ingin bersyukur memiliki jung jaehyun dalam hidupnya, dalam hidupnya yang rumit. Sampai tanpa sadar sudah saatnya perkenalan. Dan seseorang dibawah sana membuat ekspresi kekasihnya berubah. Yuta bisa melihat kekasihnya memasang ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Jae-ah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya yuta khawatir

"ekh ya" balas jaehyun sekenanya

Yuta tau jaehyun tidak baik-baik saja, yuta bisa melihat didalam matanya ada rasa rindu yang begitu meluap dan rasa penyesalan. Yuta kembali memandang kedepan, ternyata sudah saatnya pengenalan. Hanya 3 orang tapi kenapa jaehyun begitu kaget pikir yuta.

Yuta pun mengamati siapa yang menurutnya memiliki hubungan sesuatu dengan kekasihnya. Tapi yuta tidak bisa begitu jelas melihat wajah calon patner/rekan mereka karena jarak kursinya dan podium aula begitu jauh tapi ada salah satu rekan baru yang membuat yuta tidak tenang. Walau belum melihatnya secara pasti tapi hentah kenapa membuat yuta gusar. Seorang gadis tinggi menggunakan dress berwarna pastel rambutnya panjang bergelombang sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

Dan saat dia memperkenalkan diri, jantung yuta seakan ikut berhenti berdetak saking kagetnya.

"Perkenalkan Kim DoYoung, dokter bedah lulusan universitas seoul" jelas gadis berdress pastel itu sambil tersenyum

Dan kejadian selanjutnya membuat bola mata Yuta membulat, dia melihat si heartbreaker lee taeyong membuka pintu cukup keras dan dengan wajah terengah-engah segera memeluk gadis berdress pastel itu erat seakan tidak ada hari esok.

 ** _Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya tapi nyatanya tidak bisa_**

 **Jaehyun POV**

Aku terhenyak ketika memandangnya, gadis itu berdiri diatas podium. Senyum itu masih sama, masih seindah kami pertama kali bertemu. Senyum itu, kekasih masa laluku, KIM DOYOUNG.

"jae-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara khawatir yuta mengalihkan pandanganku, 'baik-baik saja?' ingin sekali aku mengatakan tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja, aku ingin sekali menangis karena rindu yang lagi-lagi meluap. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya, dihadapanku gadis ini kekasihku sehingga jawaban ya merupakan pilihan yang tepat. Walaupun sepenuhnya gadis didepanku tidak mungkin percaya.

Setelahnya aku mengalihkan pandanganku kedepan berusaha sebaik mungkin, biasa saja, menunggu gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan Kim DoYoung, dokter bedah lulusan universitas seoul" jelas gadis itu sambil tersenyum

Gadisku sekarang seorang dokter ingin sekali aku berlari memeluknya tapi itu semua tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin, kulirik jeno saudara sepupuku seorang residen tahun ke 2. Dia memandangku dengan pandangan khawatir, tentu dia khawatir kami tumbuh bersama dan tentu dia mengenal doyoung. Doyoung kekasih masa laluku, cinta pertamaku, sahabat kecilku.

Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang merindukan gadis itu karena sekarang dihadapanku. Oh bukan, dihadapan semua orang sang pangeran lee taeyong sedang memeluknya erat seakan tidak ada hari esok. Dan hal itu sukses membuatku kesulitan bernafas.

 **Taeyong POV**

Setiap hari selalu sama, tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku memandang jam tanganku dengan bosan. Hari ini adalah hari pengenalan dokter baru dibeberapa stase, direktur sengaja mengkosongkan semua jadwal operasi untuk perkenalkan calon rekan kami. Tapi aku tau itu bukan sekedar pengenalan, jadi disinilah aku sekarang berada ditaman rumah sakit sambil meminuma americanoku.

"Yak, TY Track apa yang kamu lakukan" tiba-tiba suara chen hyung mengagetkan acara bersantaiku.

"Hyung bisa lihat sendiri apa yang sedang aku lakukan" jawabku acuh

Chen hyung melihatku gemas kemudian memukulku dengan koran yang dibawa.

"Hari ini ada pengenalan dan kamu tidak datang, benar-benar tidak disiplin"

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola mata malas "Lalu hyung apa yang hyung lakukan disini? Ingin membolos juga?"

Kulihat dia mulai gemas dan siap memukulku tapi nyatanya aku sudah lari terlebih dahulu meninggalkan dokter tersebut.

Akupun memasuki lobi rumah sakit, dan kulihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 09.00. pasti wejangan ketua dan senior belum selesai pikirku dalam hati. Saat aku melewati ruang praktik lantai 1 banyak sekali orang yang menatapku kagum. Tentu saja, seorang lee taeyong dengan julukan heartbreaker. Si tampan dengan wajah angkuh yang akan dengan mudahnya mematahkan hati para wanita. Tapi sebenarnya julukan itu kurang tepat. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengencani siapapun, hanya sebatas dekat dengan semua orang. Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara handphone berdering. Oh nomer asing lagi, batinku malas. Ini merupakan suatu hal yang biasa, jadi aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing untuk itu. Jadi aku meneruskan langkahku sambil mengangkat telpon itu. Tapi sedetiknya aku berhenti, suara itu gadis baikku.

"yeobseyo"

"hai oppa"

Aku berhenti dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartihkan, bahkan sapaan dari beberapa orang kuabaikan

"aku ada dikorea, apa kau tau? Aku sedang berada dirumah sakit dan kau tidak ingin menjengukku?" canda gadis diseberang sambil terkekeh

Mendengar suaranya pikiranku bubar jalan, aku menjadi linglung karena rindu yang membuncah. Gadis itu berada dikorea sekarang dan aku sangat ingin melihatnya persetan dengan pengenalan itu.

"kau dirumah sakit mana?" tanyaku sekenanya

Kudengar dia terkekeh "neocultur hospital"

Segera kupercepat langkahku menuju lantai 4, lantai itu merupakan lantai instalasi bedah. Aku tidak menggunakan lift karena ada pasien yang harus segera dipindahkan keruangannya dan aku bukanlah seseorang yang egois untuk menggunakan lift padahal ada yg lebih membutuhkan. Dan disinilah aku berlari menggunakan tangga darurat, tidak peduli aku yang sudah mulai lelah atau nafasku yang mulai terengah. Yang kupikirkan secepatnya aku ingin bertemu dia. Saat berada dilantai 4 kuedarkan pandanganku, begitu sepi hanya beberapa perawat dan dokter coass yang sedang berjaga. Lalu aku segera berlari keaula dan tanpa basa-basi kubuka pintunya cukup keras.

Kulihat semua orang memandangku dengan kaget, aku sebenarnya cukup malu tapi yah bagaimana lagi. Kuedarkan pandanganku kedepan dan gadis itu menggunakan dress pastel, rambut coklatnya bergerombol dan wajahnya sarat akan kegelian. Tanpa ba..bi..bu segera saja kupeluk tubuhnya, sambil membatin dasar gadis gila. Dia sama sekali tidak berubah, kudengar dia terkekeh pelan dalam pelukanku. Dan saat itulah aku sadar gadisku telah kembali dan dia bukanlah ilusi.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Ruang aula seketika hening, banyak orang tidak bisa memproses kejadian ini. Seorang lee taeyong, memeluk gadis asing. Akh bukan, dilihat dari interaksinya saja gadis itu pastinya bukanlah seorang gadis asing. Mungkin mantan kekasih yang membuat taeyong seperti itu pikir beberapa dokter dan residen diaula. Kegiatan saling peluk taeyong dan doyoung berhenti ketika suara deheman ayah yuta terdengar.

"Ehm, sekarang kita sedang pengenalan dan kau taeyong-ah duduklah, sepertinya kau lupa ada pengenalan sampai berlari seperti itu" sindir ketua canggung

"Maaf ketua" balas taeyong sambil menundukkan badan tanda menyesal.

Acara pengenalanpun dilanjutkan, walaupun sempat diwarnai kejadian canggung.

"Setelah ini saya akan perkenalkan kalian bertiga kepada beberapa dokter disini, yah memang hanya ada sedikit tapi setidaknya kalian perlu tau" Kata ketua sambil tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan aku lee taeyong" kata taeyong bersemu merah, dia masih malu atas apa yang dilakukannya

"Aku krystal jung, aku adalah sunbae kalian disini" canda gadis itu sambil terkekeh

"Aku dong win-win, berasal dari cina" win-win berucap semangat karena ada seseorang yang dapat menaklukan taeyong

"Seo Johnny, sahabat taeyong yang tadi memelukmu" kata johnny sambil menujuk doyoung,doyoung yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh.

Yuta benci perasaan ini, perasaan gugup apalagi dia berkenalan dengan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya, sahabatnya? Tidak juga, musuh? Tidak juga. Yuta bingung bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan gadis ini, walau gadis ini hanya terlihat biasa saja tapi yuta merasa entahlah.

"Nakamoto yuta" begitu singkat padat dan jelas

"Aku Jung Jaehyun" kata jaehyun dingin

Semua orang yang mendengar nada bicaranya sontak kaget, jung jaehyun adalah pria manis tidak pernah marah dan selalu sabar. Selalu ceria dan tidak pernah menggunakan nada sedingin ini. Suasana pun berubah canggung lagi dan ketua harus mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan memperkenalkan beberapa residen mereka,

"Mark lee, sunbae bisa memanggilku mark" kata mark dengan aksen amerikanya.

Doyoung pun terlihat begitu tertarik kepada mark lalu bertanya " aksenmu unik bukan korea ya?"

"Yup noona" jawab mark yang kemudian diiringi kekehan beberapa dokter disana

"Na jaemin, sunbae bisa memanggilku jaemin. Residen tahun ke 3" tandas jaemin dengan senyumnya

Selanjutnya giliran si gadis berwajah boneka, keliatan sekali dia begitu marah kepada salah satu dokter bedah yang menjadi sunbaenya

" Aku kim heechan, residen tahun pertama" kata heechan agak sengit. Membuah beberapa orang mengernyit ada-apa dengan gadis boneka ini. Biasanya dia sangat manis.

"Long time no see chanie" jawab doyoung ceria, dia merindukkan gadis boneka didepannya dan doyoung cukup sadar kalau gadis boneka itu sedang merajuk karena tidak memberitahu kepulangannya.

"Cihh, kukira kau sudah lupa kepadaku" balas heechan sengit dan itu membuat doyoung semakin terkekeh

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya johnny kepada doyoung. Yang dibalas anggukan "ya kami bersepupu"

Pandangan doyoungpun beralih kepada seorang laki-laki tampan disebelah sepupunya. Doyoung sebenarnya rindu pada laki-laki ini tapi doyoung tidak tahu apakah laki-laki ini masih mengingatnya atau tidak.

"Halo, residen tahun kedua. Lee jeno, lama tidak berjumpa dottoki noona" ucap jeno sambil tersenyum simpul.

Doyoung yang melihatnya hanya balas tersenyum, "kukira kau sudah melupanku jeno ya"

"tentu saja tidak noona" jawab jeno

Tentu saja lee jeno tidak akan melupakan kim doyoung, Kim doyoung adalah seseorang yang spesial untuk orang yang disayangi jeno dan jeno tidak mungkin melupakan kenangan mereka. Kenangan masa lalu mereka dimana mereka sering pergi tanpa pengawalan dan hanya menggunakan maps dengan alasan untuk menambah pengalaman. Mengingatnya saja membuat jeno ingin tertawa karena betapa noraknya dia dan noonanya. Tetapi jeno juga khawatir, jung jaehyun memandang gadis ini dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, sarat akan kerinduhan dan kesakitan. Selain itu ada lee taeyong yg sepertinya mengenal doyoung dengan baik. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jeno pusing, dia hanya berharap tidak ada yang terluka setelah ini.

"Kau sepertinya mengenal doyoung?" tanya yuta saat dia dan jaehyun berada ditaman rumah sakit

Jaehyun cukup kaget dengan pertanyaan yuta tapi dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya "Dia putri kolega bisnis ayahku"

Yuta yang mendengarnya menghela nafas "kau tidak pintar dalam berbohong jae-ah, tidak mungkin hanya sebatas putri. Dia begitu akrab dengan jeno, bahkan jika dipikir jeno belum seakrab itu denganku"

Jaehyun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengucapkan maaf didalam hati. Dia tak mungkin mengakan sejujurnya, dia tak ingin gadis dihadapannya terluka sehingga diam merupakan hal yang tepat untuk jaehyun saat ini.

Setelah perkenalan diaula yang cukup memakan waktu, taeyong segera menarik doyoung kekantin untuk mendengarkan penjelasan gadis itu.

"tidak ada yang ingin kau jelaskan kepadaku"

Doyoung hanya mengedikan bahu "kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa?"

"demi tuhan kim doyoung, berhentilah menjadi menyebalkan" seru taeyong heboh

Mendengar gerutuan taeyong, doyoung hanya terkekeh "oke, aku minta maaf"

"studiku di inggris sudah selesai dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang" jelas doyoung

"hanya itu?" tanya taeyong

"mm, tidak juga, aku mungkin merindukanmu" kata-kata doyoung sukses membuat taeyong gemas dan memukul gadis itu dengan sendok

"yak, sakit tau" seru doyoung sambil memegang kepalanya, taeyong hanya terkekeh. Sejenak dia mengingat sesuatu 'Lee Jeno'

"bagaimana bisa kau kenal dengan lee jeno?" tanya taeyong setelah berdehem sejenak

Doyoung yang masih mengaduh kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya kembali pada taeyong. Doyoung bingung menjelaskan pada taeyong dan akhirnya hanya berkata "dia sahabat masa kecilku, anak dari sahabat orang tuaku"

Taeyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya "berarti kau juga kenal jung jaehyun?"

Taeyong bisa melihat ekspresi gadis didepannya berubah, doyoung menghela nafas "ya, dia juga sahabat kecilku" jawab doyoung sambil tersenyum miris.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Taeyong tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya, saat dia menjadi lulusan terbaik saat SMA dia biasa saja. Dan ketika dia mendapatkan pujian karena berhasil mendapatkan nilai tertinggi saat distase jantung, dia juga merasa biasa aja. Dan saking bahagianya, disinilah dia sekarang setiap hari menjemput seorang gadis bermarga kim, Kim doyoung.

Taeyong melihat jam yang bertengger ditangannya, sudah 10 menit dia menunggu didepan rumah gadis itu. Taeyong bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu, tetapi untuk gadis ini dia akan sedikit menurunkan rasa egoisnya. Tepat setelah melihat jam, sesosok gadis keluar. Rambutnya diikat, menggunakan kemeja berwarna hitam dengan rok tosca.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya doyoung ketika dia sudah selesai duduk

"Tidak juga, kau pasti telat bangun lagi yakan? Kebiasaan" kata taeyong sambil mengambil kotak makan dibawah meja

Sesaat pintu rumah itu terbuka lagi, menampilkan gadis boneka dengan kemeja berwarna putih dengan aksen bunga-bunga. Dia membuka pintu dibelakang taeyong dan menimbulkan debaman keras.

"Yak, kim heechan. Kau mengangetkan saja" saut taeyong kaget , dia tidak jadi mengambil kotak itu.

"Sorry oppa, aku takut kau meninggalkanku" jawab heechan menunjukkan cengirannya.

Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas, dan hal itu sukses membuat doyoung terkekeh.

"Sepertinya aku tau apa yang membuat kim doyoung telat pagi ini" kata taeyong menunjukkan cengirannya, dia melirik spion dan dihadiahi tatapan membunuh kim heechan.

"Apa?" tanya heechan merengut

"Kau pasti putus lagi? Dan kau curhat pada dia" goda taeyong, doyoung yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Ais, oppa berhentilah. Dan segera jalankan mobilnya! Kau tidak ada jadwal pagi hari ini?" perintah heechan ketus

Taeyong yang mendengarnya malah terkekeh, dia segera menjalankan mobilnya sebelum gadis boneka dibelakangnya lebih marah.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, taeyong segera memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran khusus dokter. Mereka bertiga keluar bersama, dan saat itulah sepasang mata bunny milik seseorang bertemu dengan mata almond coklat yang begitu dia rindukan. Hanya sesaat karena salah satu dari mereka segera mengalihkan fokusnya pada yang lain.

"Yak kim doyoung, berhentilah melamun" seru taeyong. Ternyata laki-laki itu sudah berjalan meninggalkanya dengan heechan yang memberikan tatapan bertanya padanya.

Doyoung pun mengejar mereka, dan tersenyum malu kepada mereka. Taeyong yang melihatnya hanya mengusak kepala doyoung, membuat rambut gadis itu berantakan. Dan segera berlari ketika gadis itu mulai berseru marah. Tanpa sadar mata almond milik orang lain memandang aneh pada mereka.

Pemandangan pagi ini adalah pemandangan yang biasa, sudah beberapa hari ini lee taeyong selalu menggandeng gadis yang sama. Beberapa orang mulai berasumsi, mungkin lee taeyong sudah lelah mencari dan gadis inilah yang nantinya menjadi pelabuhan terakhirnya. Apalagi taeyong juga sudah dekat dengan heechan jadi apalagi yang harus dikhawatirkan, pikir orang-orang.

"Kalau, dilihat-lihat kalian serasi sekali" tukas heechan sambil tersenyum. Kedua orang yang dibicarakan hanya tersenyum. Seakan sudah biasa dengan pernyataan tersebut.

"Kawan-kawanku penasaran pada kalian dan selalu bertanya apa hubungan kalian?" tanya heechan berbinar.

Taeyong hanya tersenyum memandang heechan, tidak ingin menjelaskan. Sedangkan doyoung hanya terkekeh.

"Kau atau kawanmu?" tanya doyoung

Heechan hanya merengut, dia bertanya tapi sepupunya malah balik bertanya. Taeyong yang melihat heechan terkekeh.

"Daripada kau penasaran dengan hubungan kami! Mending kau cari pengganti untuk menggantikan mantanmu tersayang" ejek taeyong yang sukses membuat doyoung terkekeh.

Heechan yang mendengarnya segera menjauh dari mereka sambil menghentakkan kakinya tanda sebal pada mereka.

 **YUTA POV**

Sudah beberapa hari ini jaehyun aneh, dia sering melamun dan lebih sering menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai kegiatan. Walau dia masih sering tersenyum tapi senyumnya tidak memancarkan kehangatan seperti sebelumnya. Dan sekarang ini, kami sedang beranngkat berdua menuju rumah sakit. Aku minta dia menjemputku karena mobilku sedang berada dibengkel.

"Aku tidak tau kau menyukai lagu seperti ini?" tanyaku pada jaehyun, jaehyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Aku menyukai lagu seperti ini, ketika moodku jatuh aku selalu mendengarkannya" jawab jaehyun tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh " Lagu ini keluar saat kita masih SMA jae, dan kau masih menyukainya? Kau begitu lucu" sambil kucubit pipinya.

Jaehyun hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuanku, kemudian aku ikut bernyanyi mengikuti alunan lagu tersebut. Jaehyun yang mendengarnya juga ikut bernyanyi dan sedikit menggerakan kepalanya heboh. Kalau ada yang bertanya lagu apa yang sedang kudengar denganya, lagu itu adalah lagu milik twice berjudul cheer up. Aku senang bisa melihat jaehyun heboh seperti anak kecil kembali. Aku selalu menyukai jaehyunku yang seperti ini, dan tidak ingin ada yang berubah.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, dia segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia bertanya padaku sesaat setelah aku melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Aku? Hanya memeriksa beberapa pasien dan praktik. Aku tidak ada jadwal operasi hari ini" jawabku.

Kulihat dia menghela nafas " Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang, aku begitu sibuk hari ini. Maafkan aku"

Aku hanya tersenyum memaklumi "Tidak apa jae"

Kulihat dia tersenyum memandangku, senyum tanda rasa terima kasih. Dia segera keluar dalam mobil untuk membukakan pintuku. Tapi setelah beberapa detik pintuku, tidak juga terbuka. Kulirik spion dan kekasihku masih berdiri dibelakang mobil, sepertinya memandangi objek lain. Segera kubuka pintu itu dan kupanggil namanya. Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak berpaling. Kuikuti fokusnya dan aku terkejut seketika, laki-lakiku sedang memperhatikan fokusnya pada gadis lain. Seketika hati terasa sakit, dan nafasku sesak. Sudah beberapa hari seperti ini, kekasihku sering mencuri pandang pada wanita lain dan ini sangat menyakitkan.

Setelah mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa, kupanggil namanya cukup keras. Dan berhasil dia menoleh dan bertanya canggung "kau sudah keluar? aku baru saja akan membukakan pintumu"

Aku hanya tersenyum, " Habis kau begitu lama dan aku bukanlah orang yang cukup sabar iyakan?"

Kulihat dia memalingkan wajahnya, sepertinya merasa bersalah dan memandang objek lain. Setelahnya kami berdiam canggung, sangat tidak menyenangkan. Aku hanya bisa menunduk berpikir ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?.

Selanjutnya tanganku ditarik meninggalkan tempat parkir itu, dan ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kekasihku mengeras, tanda marah. Dan itu membuatku semakin bersedih, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kemarahan jaehyun membuatku tidak bisa fokus dengan pekerjaanku, pikiran apa yang membuatnya marah terngiang-ngiang dipikiranku. Dan berakhirlah aku disini, didepan ruangan bertuliskan Jung Jaehyun dan Lee Taeyong. Ketika aku ingin meraih gagang pintu tersebut, pintu itu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu. Menampilkan Lee Taeyong yang sudah rapi dengan jas putihnya.

Kulihat dia menaikkan alisnya tanda bingung "Kenapa kau disini"?

Akupun salah tingkah "ekh ya, aku mencari jaehyun"

"Dia tidak ada disini, dia sedang ada jadwal operasi" jawab taeyong acuh

"benarkah?" kulihat dia memutar bola matanya malas

"Kaukan kekasihnya, harusnya kau tau apa yang dia lakukan dan apa yang terjadi padanya!" omel taeyong

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas, mungkin taeyong benar. Aku memang kekasihnya tapi entahlah dia berubah, mungkin dia sudah tidak mencintaiku pikirku dalam hati.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Taeyong yang melihat gadis didepannya termenung, segera mengguncang bahu yuta untuk menyadarkan gadis itu.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya taeyong

Yuta hanya bisa terdiam, bingung menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki dihadapannya. Melihat gadis dihadapannya gelisah, taeyong bisa menyimpulkan pasti mereka bertengkar.

Taeyong segera mengacak rambut gadis itu bermaksud menghibur "Selesaikan masalahmu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Membuat gadis didepannya terenyuh, taeyong yang melihat yuta terenyuh segera teringat kotak makan untuk doyoung.

"Tolong berikan ini pada kim doyoung, kalau kau ingin tau itu adalah kota bekal dan isinya adalah makanan" ucap taeyong meninggalkan yuta.

Dan segera setelah taeyong meminta tolong pada yuta, yuta segera mencari gadis bermarga kim tersebut. Menurut jadwal, doyoung hanya praktik dan melakukan bimbingan terhadap residen tahun kedua.

Yuta berfikir, gadis itu pasti ada diruangan residen. Dan benar, setelah pintunya terbuka yuta bisa melihat jaemin dengan tumpukan paper dan heechan yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Doyoung sedang tertawa memperhatikan jeno dan mark yang berengkar mendebatkan bahan diskusi.

"Doyougie"

Gadis yang disapa mengalihkan fokusnya " ada apa yuta-ya?"

"Seorang pria memberikan ini padaku untuk diberikan padamu"

Doyoung hanya mengernyit, diapun menerima kotak itu dan membuka isiya. Setelahnya doyoung tersenyum, dia tau siapa pemberi ini lee taeyong.

"Apakah kau mau cemilan yuta ya?" tawar doyoung pada yuta

"Tidak, aku masih kenyang" jawab yuta.

Doyoung hanya mengangguk-angguk tapi setelahnya tertawa, bagaimana tidak? Yuta menolak ajakannya dan beberapa detik kemudian perut gadis itu berbunyi. Membuat mark dan jeno yang berdebat seketika tertawa. Wajah yuta seketika memerah malu, dia melakukan hal memalukan didepan temannya dan juniornya.

Selanjutnya doyoungpun mengajak heechan, jaemin, jeno dan mark untuk menikmati cemilan yang dibuat taeyong.

"Aku tidak tau, kalau taeyong hyung punya bakat memasak?" ucap mark sambil memilih makanan yang ingin dia makan

"Eonni, ini bukan racunkan?" tanya jaemin sambil mengamati makanan tersebut

"Wahh, aku tidak tau kalau oppa berbakat" hebo heechan dengan mulut penuh

Yuta yang melihat juniornya heboh, tiba-tiba tersenyum dia ingin segera merasakan masakan seorang lee taeyong. Dia menyuapkan sedikit makanan kemulutnya dan seketika merasa takjub, lee taeyong memang benar-benar terbaik. Rasa masakannya seperti masakan toko pas dan punya sensasi menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba yuta teringat seseorang, seseorang dimasa lalunya selalu membuatkan bekal untuk dimakan bersama denganya.

Seseorang yang sampai saat ini yuta rindukan atau mungkin masih dicintai yuta. Acara melamun yuta berakhir ketika salah satu mengintrupsi.

"Berhenti melamun noona, kau bisa-bisa tidak kebagian" ucap jeno acuh sambil mengarahkan sumpitnya kesalah satu makanan

Yuta yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum malu, lagi-lagi dia terlihat bodoh

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini noona banyak melamun" khawatir mark

"tidak juga" jawab yuta asal

"mungkin karena woojae begitu sibuk, dan tidak bisa menemani eonni makan malam iyakan?" goda jaemin

Doyoung hanya terkekeh, mendengar juniornya menggoda yuta "siapa itu woojae?"

Tepat saat doyoung bertanya, pintu terbuka menampilkan jung jaehyun.

"itu noona, yang namanya woojae aka jung jaehyun" tunjuk mark sambil terkikik

Tanpa sadar 2 pasang bola mata saling memandang khawatir, karena sepertinya bencana akan terjadi.

"Jadi kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya doyoung santai

Yang ditanya hanya diam, membuat suasana begitu canggung.

"hah sepertinya ada yang bertengkar" goda mark

"tidak" jawab jaehyun cepat

"ya kami sepasang kekasih" jawab yuta walau ada nada ragu didalamnya

Doyoung yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum simpul, sejenak keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Beberapa orang sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman tapi ya bagaimana lagi, bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan suasana canggung ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan taeyong, mark yang melihatnya bersiul bermaksud menggoda

"kalian sedang apa?" tanya etaeyong setelah duduk

"berdiskusikah"

Taeyong yang melihat kotak makannya sudah kosong tersenyum.

"Masakanmu tidak berubah" ucap doyoung, taeyong hanya tersenyum

"Sepertinya oppa dan noona sudah lama mengenal ya?" goda jaemin

"mmm bagaimana ya" canda taeyong

Seketika jawaban taeyong membuat ruangan menjadi gaduh akan teriakan mark dan jaemin karena begitu penasaran tentang hubungan doyoung dan taeyong. Membuat taeyong tertawa tapi tawanya terhenti ketika melihat doyoung, mata itu menunjukan kegelisahan walau ekspresinya biasa.

"Doyoung mau temani aku kesuatu tempat?" tanya taeyong sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada doyoung. Selanjutnya teriakan menggoda semakin riuh didengar.

"Ya" jawab doyoung sambil menerima uluran tangan taeyong.

Taeyong sangat mengenal gadis yang ada disebelahnya, setelah pertemuan pertama mereka taeyong berusaha untuk memahami gadis ini. Gadis ini selalu tersenyum walau badai menghadang, walaupun tertekannya gadis ini tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berlebih selalu seperti itu. Doyoungnya adalah orang yang akan menekan semua perasaannya dan kadang itu yang membuat taeyong khawatir, tapi mata daeyong tidak pernah berbohong sehingga cara membaca perasaannya adalah dengan menilik kedalam matanya. Dan disinilah taeyong membawa doyoung, diatap rumah sakit.

"Menangislah" pinta taeyong setelah mereka ada ditengah-tengah atap

Doyoung yang mendengar sontak terkekeh "aku baik-baik saja"

Taeyong tau gadisnya berbohong, "aku akan meninggalkanmu beberapa saat setelah kamu cukup untuk menangis. Hubungilah aku, aku akan mengajakmu makan setelahnya" kata taeyong sambil mengangkat handphonenya

"Terima kasih" ucap doyoung

Dan setelah itu taeyong meninggalkan doyoung diatap.

 **DOYOUNG POV**

Aku benci perasaan ini, bagaimana bisa perasaan ini masih ada? 12 tahun bukanlah waktu yang cepat. Itu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk melupakan dia, tapi nyatanya mataku masih tertuju kepada dia. Aku sudah mengantisipasi perasaanku, mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk tapi nyatanya aku tetap kalah.

Dan sinilah aku diatas atap, menangisi masa laluku. Selalu saja kata seandainya, terlintas dikepalaku. Mungkin memang aku yang bodoh, hanya terpaku pada satu pria tanpa sadar dia bisa dengan mudah melupakanku.

Ingin sekali aku menyerah akan perasaan ini, tapi nyatanya aku kalah. Aku tidak bisa atau mungkin usahaku yang kurang? Entahlah. Setiap kali aku berusaha, kenangan itu akan terlintas. Semakin berusaha, semakin kuat arus kenangan itu membawaku.

Sudah lama aku tidak menangis seperti ini, jadi aku membiarkan diriku menangisi semuanya. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi berapa lama aku akan menangis karena seorang pria yang sama. Biarlah aku melepaskan semua perasaanku, mungkin dengan cara ini aku bisa melupakannya.

Tiba-tiba kurasa seseorang memelukku dari belakang, menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundakku yang sempit. Aroma maskuliannya menguar, memberikan rasa aman, nyaman dan kesakitan secara bersamaan. Ingin sekali aku melepaskan tangan yang sedang memelukku ini, tapi nyatanya aku tidak ingin. Aku sangat merindukan pelukan ini, tanpa terasa aku semakin terisak dan orang itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam dan tanpa terasa pundak sempitku juga basah. Pria itu masih sama, dia bahkan masih merasakan hal yang sama dan masih dengan rela menangis bersamaku dalam diam. Tapi pikiran inilah yang harus segera dihilangkan, karena aku harus segera sadar. Diposis manakah aku sekarang berada.

TBC/END?


	3. Chapter 3

Mark mengaduk ice green teanya yang kedua dengan bosan, bagaimana tidak bosan? Objek yang ada dihadapannya sudah dua jam hanya menopang dagu sambil melihat keluar jendela tanpa menyentuh ice green tea ataupun sekedar mengajaknya bicara.

Kalau seperti ini mark hanya bisa menghela nafas, menyesal mau saja diajak jalan oleh lelaki didepannya tapi mark sendiri juga tidak berani menyela kegiatan melamun lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak. Akhirnya secara diam-diam mark mengirimkan pesan keseseorang untuk datang dan menyelamatkan mark dari suasana yang menyebalkan ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, lonceng cafe tersebut berbunyi menandakkan adanya pengunjung baru. Mark secara reflek menoleh dan senyumnya mengembang, segera dia melambaikan tangannya. Pengunjung baru itu segera tersenyum saat matanya menemukan mark dan sahabatnya sedang berdua, segera pria itu menghampiri mereka dan duduk disamping mark.

"Hyung kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku pesankan" tawar mark semangat

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh, dia paham posisi mark. Berada dalam satu lingkup dengan jung jaehyun yang sedang galau merupakan hal yang menyebalkan.

"Aku ingin ice ameriano" jawab pria itu, setelahnya mark segera bergegas untuk memesankan pesanan pria itu. Mark sangat tau, saat seperti ini jaehyun hanya butuh bertemu dengan sahabat gilanya agar bisa melepaskan bebannya.

"Jadi tuan tampan, apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya DK saat mark bergegas memesankan pesanannya.

Jaehyun hanya melirik sahabatnya kemudian melanjutkan acaranya memandang keluar "Kau pasti tau apa yang telah terjadi"

DK hanya mengendikan bahunya "Aku mendapatkan pesan dari mark, dia bilang sudah 2 jam kau seperti ini. Kau taukan aku pria sibuk, tapi untuk sahabatku aku bahkan rela meninggalkan kesibukanku untu menemuimu" jawab DK dramatis

Jaehyun yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh "Dia kembali, dia di Korea"

Tanpa dijelaskan, DK paham siapa yang dimaksud oleh jaehyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan cinta pertama jaehyun, bahkan semasa SMA cinta pertama jaehyun menjadi legenda di sekolahannya.

Dengan hati-hati Dk bertanya pada jaehyun "apakah kamu sudah bertemu dengannya"

Mendengar pertanyaan DK, jaehyun hanya tersenyum "Ya, dia tidak berubah masih sama seperti dulu"

"Bukannya seharusnya kamu senang dia kembali, bukan malah berwajah suram seperti ini" mendengar pernyataan DK, jaehyun menjadi muram seketika. "Kamu tau posisiku DK" jawab jaehyun dingin

DK segera menutup mulutnya, dia salah berbicara dan sepertinya pernyataannya membuat suasana hati sahabatnya menjadi semakin suram kalau seperti ini DK juga hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mark yang kembali sambil membawa ice americano memandang cengo kedua pria dihadapannya. DK dengan wajah bersalah, dan jaehyun dengan tatapan dinginnya. Kalau seperti ini mark juga bingung harus bagaimana, DK sepertinya tidak bisa mengembalikan mood jaehyun. Apa perlu dia menelpon jeno? Tidak, menelpon jeno adalah suatu kesalahan jaehyun akan semakin muram karena telah membebani sepupunya yang amat disayanginya.

Akhirnya mark menghela nafas dan segera duduk disamping DK, setelahnya dia melirik DK bermaksud bertanya bagaimana. DK yang mengerti maksud lirikan mark kemudian menghela nafas.

"Jaehyun-ah mianhae"

Jaehyun yang mendengar DK meminta maaf, kemudian menghela nafas. DK jarang memanggilnya jaehyun kecuali dia sedang dalam mode serius, DK selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan tampan.

"Kemarin aku memeluknya, dan sepertinya itu merupakan kesalahan" kata jaehyun sambil tersenyum miris. Dia kemudian menghadap mark, "Kau pasti bertanya siapakan dia?"

"Dia cinta pertamaku, cinta yang selalu berkembang dihatiku, cinta yang selalu mengajarkanku untuk merindu, cinta yang mengajarkanku untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik, cinta yang menjadikanku lebih dewasa dalam mengambil keputusan dan cinta yang kupilih untuk kutinggalkan"

Mendengar pernyataan jaehyun, mark merasa bersalah sedangkan DK hanya tersenyum, dia tidak terlalu kaget, dia bahkan sudah sering mendengar ungkapan tulus jaehyun bahwa dia bahkan tidak bisa menghapus cinta pertamanya barang sedikitpun.

Sambil menunduk mark berkata "Hyung mianhae"

"Tidak papa mark, aku akan berusaha melupakannya dan memantapkan hatiku untuknya" jawab jaehyun berusaha tersenyum

DK yang memandang sahabatnya, sebenarnya paham sahabatnya sedang berusaha berbohong dihadapan mark. Jaehyun pasti merasa tidak enak, dulu yang menyatukannya dengan yuta adalah mark. Mark mendukung habis-habisan hubungannya dengan yuta. Berbeda dengan DK ataupun jeno, jeno jelas menolak gagasan mark yang dianggapnya gila. Jeno tau seperti apa sepupunya dan selalu berkata bahwa mark gila karena telah memberikan saran seperti itu. Jeno tentu merasa tidak enak dengan yuta, yuta itu gadis yang baik dan dengan saran dari mark seakan menjadikan bahwa yuta adalah pelampiasan rasa rindu jaehyun. DK sendiri, juga sependapat dengan jeno tapi melihat jaehyun yang galau setiap akhir minggu jadi dia tidak terlalu menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan terhadap hubungannya dengan yuta. Dan jika ada orang yang bertanyaan, DK sebenarnya tidak tau harus menggambarkan bagaimana cinta pertama jaehyun. Dia pertama kali bertemu dengan cinta pertama jaehyun, saat memata-matai jaehyun.

DK begitu penasaran dengan sikap jaehyun yang selalu menolak gadis yang mengatakan suka dan ingin menjadi kekasih pria bermarga jung tersebut dengan alasan sudah memiliki kekasih. DK semakin tidak habis pikir ketika melihat jaehyun menolak jung chaeyeon, teman satu kelas mereka yang cantik dan sialnya disukai DK. DK kemudian mendengar dari salah satu teman sekelasnya bahwa jaehyun sering berada dicafe springs sambil membawa sebuket bunga. Kemudian dengan iseng DK mengikuti jaehyun dan hal pertama yang terlintas ketika bertemu gadis jaehyun adalah kelinci, gadis itu sangat mirip dengan kelinci. DK bahkan berpikir apa menariknya gadis itu dibandingkan dengan chaeyeonnya. DK akhirnya mengetahui bahwa jaehyun benar-benar menyukai gadis kelinci, bukan hanya menyukai tapi juga mencintai gadis kelinci itu, DK tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah foto sepertinya itu diambil diam-diam. Di foto itu si gadis duduk sambil memandang keluar dengan disinari cahaya senja, benar-benar ayu pikir DK saat memandang foto itu. Selain foto itu, ada satu foto yang sepertinya diambil oleh jeno. Difoto tersebut ada jaehyun dan gadis tersebut bermain dibawah hujan sambil tertawa dan memandang satu sama lain, dan DK bisa melihat pancaran cinta di mata kedua orang tersebut.

Yuta menghela nafas lelah, hari ini dia mendapatkan jadwal full seharian selain itu prianya juga tidak nampak di Rumah Sakit karena jadwalnya kosong. Pintu dibuka menampilkan gadis berwajah kelinci, yuta kemudian tersenyum memandang gadis itu.

"bagaimana jadwalmu? Tanya yuta

"melelahkan" jawab gadis itu sekenanya. Yuta kemudian memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama, gadis itu tetap cantik tapi mata sembabnya sedikit mengganggu yuta.

"Kamu bertengkar dengan taeyong oppa?"

Gadis yang ditanya mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti "Tidak, kami baik-baik saja"

"Tapi matamu sembab doyoungie, gwenchana?" tanya yuta khawatir

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh "gwenchana yukhuri"

Yuta senang doyoung tau julukannya, sejak masa SMA dia selalu merasa iri dan kagum dengan gadis bermarga kim tersebut. Yuta selalu merasa apabila dia bersahabat dengan doyoung, dia tidak akan menjadi orang yang memiliki banyak topeng. Saat semua orang mengatakan doyoung itu gadis yang kejam dan jahat, yuta malah berfikir sebaliknya. Kata-kata doyoung yang kejam dan sikapnya yang agak jutek dimasa lalu merupakan benteng pertahanan untuk menemukan orang yang tulus kepadanya. Dulu yuta tidak mengerti akan hal ini, dia bahkan memasang topeng dan memilih orang-orang yang tidak tulus untuk menjadi sahabatnya. Yuta bahkan merelakan cintanya yang mau menerimanya dengan lapang dada, memperhatikannya dengan ketulusan dan mengkhawatirkannya setiap saat. Mengingat pria itu selalu membuat yuta muram.

Doyoung yang memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi yuta bertanya "apa kau baik?"

Yuta yang ditanyapun terlonjak kaget, dia malu tertangkap melamun oleh orang lain "aku baik kok"

Doyoungpun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Pintupun dibuka menampilkan taeyong dan heechan yang sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearah doyoung.

"Doyoungi ayo makan siang" ajak taeyong

Doyoungpun tersenyum mengiyakan ajakan taeyong, dia kemudian bertanya pada yuta "yuta ayo makan siang bareng!"

Yuta kemudian memandangi doyoung dan taeyong bergantian dan akhirnya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Sesampainya dikantin ternyata suasana kantin begitu ramai banyak orang ingin makan siang dan butuh usaha keras untuk menemukan meja kosong.

"Hah menyebalkan sekali" gerutu heechan sebal

"melihat banyaknya orang dikantin sudah fix kalau kita tidak akan mendapatkan tempat duduk bahkan juga makanan. Ayo kita makan diluar saja oppa-noona" rengek heechan berlebihan.

Taeyong yang melihat heechan hanya memutar bola matanya malas "Kalau kita makan diluar siapa yang mau bayar hmmm"

Doyoung dan yuta pun terkekeh, "tentu saja taeyong oppa, mana ada perempuan yang bayar" jawab heechan

"aku setuju dengan heechan" kata doyoung yang kemudian berhigh-five dengan heechan

Taeyong yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri, dengan usulan doyoung dan heechan.

"aku saja yang bayar nanti" sela yuta

Seketika taeyong memutar bola matanya "Hah, aku tidak akan membiyarkan kau menjatuhkan harga diriku"

"kamu merasa harga dirimu jatuh, apabila aku yang membayar?" tanya yuta polos

"Tentu saja, karena aku pria." Balas taeyong sengit. Dan malah yang terjadi malah yuta berdebat dengan taeyong soal siapa yang nantinya akan membayar makanan mereka. Berbeda dengan dua orang yang sedang berdebat. Haechan dan doyoung malah sukses tertawa karena taeyong dan yuta begitu lucu. Didalam hati, doyoung berfikir betapa lucunya kalau taeyong dan yuta bersama. Dan tiba-tiba doyoung teringat kejadian kemarin.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Jaehyun masih setia memeluk doyoung yang sedang menangis, semakin keras doyoung menangis maka semakin erat jaehyun memeluknya. Setelah beberapa saat menumpahkan kesedihannya, doyoung melepaskan tangan jaehyun yang sedang memeluk erat perutnya dan kemudian menghapus air matanya kasar.

Doyoungpun segera berbalik untuk kembali kelantai 4 karena pasti taeyong sudah menunggunya. Doyoungpun melewati jaehyun yang berdiam kaku, tapi baru beberapa langkah jaehyun menarik tangannya dan membalikkan badannya. Sehingga sekarang doyoung bertubrukkan dengan dada pria bermarga jung tersebut. Doyoung bahkan bisa mendengar suara jantung jaehyun yang berdetak lembut. Masih sama pikir doyoung, tapi ingatannya kembali bahawa pria yang sedang memeluknya adalah pria yang meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun dan kembali dengan sebilah pisau yang nantinya lebih menyakitkan hatinya.

Awalnya doyoung begitu senang bertemu dengan jaehyun tapi ternyata jaehyun bahkan tidak mau mendekatinya, sekadar bicara dengannya lagi bahkan tidak ingin dan ternyata jaehyun juga sudah memiliki orang lain, pemikiran tersebut kemudian membuat kepala doyoung mendidih. Segera dia melepaskan pelukan jaehyun dan segera berlalu meninggalkan jaehyun, tapi jaehyun tidak tinggal diam. Dia berusaha menggapai tangan si gadis, walau hanya tepisan didapat. Dan ketika tangnnya sudah berhasil menggenggam tangan doyoung erat, jaehyun diam sesaat dan akhirnya kata laknat itu keluar.

"Aku Merindukanmu"

Doyoung terhenyak dengar pernyataan jaehyun tapi doyoung hanya membalas dengan menampar pipi putih jaehyun walau air matanya kembali mengalir lagi. Sedangkan jaehyun terhenyak atas perlakuan doyoung, dan hanya berdiam diri ketika gadis tersebut meninggalkannya diatap.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Doyoung seketika teringat wajah jaehyun, dia merasa bersalah dengan kelakuannya. Seharusnya tidak seperti itu pikirnya. Taeyong yang tidak sengaja memandang heechan dan doyoung ketika berdebat dengan yuta menemukan bahwa heechan sedang terkekeh dan doyoung sedang gelisah. Seketika doyoung mengalah, agar perdebatannya dengan yuta segera berakhir.

"Oke, aku mengalah. Terserah"

Yuta yang mendengarnya tertawa keras, heechan dan doyoung bahkan bertepuk tangan karena yuta berhasil menjinakkan taeyong, sedangkan taeyong hanya tersenyum karena berhasil membuat gadisnya tersenyum lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak jeno?" usul taeyong ketika melihat jeno ingin memasuki area kantin

"Setuju" jawab yuta dan doyoung kompak

Taeyong kemudian tersenyum, dia kemudian melirik heechan dan menemukan gadis itu sedang merona. Kemudian terbesit ide jahil didalam otaknya "kenapa kamu merona bear?"

Heechan yang mendengar pertanyaan taeyong kemudian mendengus "aku tidak seperti itu"

Yuta pun ikut menggoda heechan. "Hanya perasaanku, tapi kamu berubah kalem ketikabertemu jeno" goda yuta sambil menggerlingkan matanya

Sedangkan doyoung hanya tersenyum, untuk perasaan heechan ke jeno biarlah ini menjadi rahasi heechan saja.

"Eonni, tolong selamatkan aku" pinta heechan ke doyoung. Doyoungpun terkekeh dibuatnya

"Jeno" panggil doyoung, yang dipanggilpun menoleh dan segera berjalan kearah heechan, doyoung, taeyong dan yuta.

Taeyong dan yuta serempak bersiul memanggil nama heechan, sedangkan yang dipanggil malah bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh doyoung. Dan jeno hanya memutar bola matanya malas, " kalau seperti ini yuta noona lebih cocok dengan taeyong hyung"

Pernyataan jeno seketika membuat doyong dan heechan tertawa terbahak, sedangkan yuta dan taeyong hanya melirik malas.

"Kami ingin mengajak kamu makan siang, apakah kamu mau?" tanya heechan hati-hati

Jeno hanya menaikkan alisnya, kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Membuat pipi heechan memerah, taeyong yang melihatnya kemudian mengusak rambut heechan. Selanjutnya mereka berjalan bersama keparkiran dengan taeyong yang merangkul jeno sambil mengobrol, heechan yang berjalan dibelakang mereka dengan kepala menunduk dan doyoung-yuta yang berjalan bersisiha.

"Heechan terlihat lucu bila seperti ini, sepertinya dia menyukai jeno" kata yuta tersenyum

Doyoung juga tersenyum mendengarnya "ya mungkin seperti itu"

"aku tidak tau kalau taeyong selucu itu"

Doyoungpun langsung menoleh kesamping dan ditemukannya yuta sedang tersenyum dan doyoung juga hanya tersenyum bingung berkomentar seperti apa.

"Oke, kita makan kemana hari ini?" tanya taeyong semangat

Yuta mendelik mendengar pertanyaan taeyong "kamu pikir, kita mau piknik"

Taeyong yang mendengarnya hanya menjulurkan lidah yang membuat doyoung,heechan dan jeno terkekeh.

"Aku ingin makan pasta" pinta heechan

"Aku juga" seru doyoung dan yuta bersamaan membuat heechan, doyoung dan yuta tertawa

Taeyong tersenyum karenanya "bagaimana dengan springs cafe?"

Doyoung, yuta dan heechan menjawab bersamaan "Call" membuat taeyong dan jeno tertawa bersamaan.

Suasana Mark, DK, Jaehyun masih sangat canggung, mark dan DK bingung harus berkomentar bagaimana untuk menanggapi pernyataan jaehyun bahkan ketika jaehyun kembali melamun DK dan mark tetap tidak berbicara. Sampai suara lonceng berdering menunjukkan adanya pengunjung disertai tawa heboh mark segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan betapa kagetnya mark. Itu adalah taeyong, yuta, doyoung, jeno dan heechan yang sedang tertawa bersama. Mark kemudian memanggil jeno "Jeno"

Jeno yang merasa dipanggil kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya "Mark" gumam jeno kemudian menghampiri mark. Doyoung yang melihat jeno berjalan menjauh kemudian mengikutinya. Doyoung berfikir jeno akan duduk di salah satu tempat tapi ternyata tidak.

"Wah kalian disini juga?" tanya mark pada jeno

"ada apa?" jeno memandang jaehyun khawatir seakan paham ada sesuatu dengan sepupunya

"gwenchana jeno-ya" jawab DK tersenyum, jeno hanya mengangguk canggung

"Jeno sedang apa?" tanya doyoung, pertanyaan tersebut membuat DK dan mark menoleh seketika. DK yang melihat sosok doyoung hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kasar, apalagi ketika gadis tersebut semakin mendekat DK langsung memelas memandang jeno tapi jeno tidak menegerti maksud DK.

Jaehyun yang sedang melamun melihat keluar, tiba-tiba melihat sosok doyoung terpantul dikaca jendela. Dia segera menolehkan kepalanya dan alangkah kagetnya dia melihat doyoung sedang bersama jeno dan berdiri dimeja mereka, doyoung yang melihat jaehyun juga sama kagetnya.

"wah kalian kenapa hanya berdiri rapi seperti ini?" tanya taeyong

"woojae" sela yuta sedangkan heechan dibelakangnya hanya memandang dengan khawatir.

"bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung dengan kami saja" pinta jaehyun. DK dan mark yang mendengarnya hanya menganga kaget sedangkan jeno memejamkan mata. Dan akhirnya mereka makan bersama walau dalam suasana hati yang tidak tenang.

"aku tidak tau kalau kamu punya sahabat artis" tanya taeyong ke jaehyun

Jaehyun hanya mengendikkan bahu, "pria tampan sepertiku pasti memiliki sahabat tampan yang tidak terduga hyung" mark dan DK yang mendengarnya hanya cengo, ini jelas bukan jaehyun.

Yuta yang melihat jaehyun hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan maksud kekasihnya. "Dia itu kenapa sih" pikirnya dalam hati sambil mengunyah pastanya.

"Jaemin eonni pasti senang kalau mark oppa mau mengenalkan DK oppa, jaemin eonni adalah fans berat oppa" kata heechan sambil tersenyum

"Mark tidak akan mungkin melakukannya, jaemin adalah cinta pertama mark" jawab jaehyun polos. Semua orang yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam, ini bukan jung jaehyun. Walau bukan hal yang rahasia tapi ini adalah topik sensitif. Mark hanya mengelus dada, semoga jaehyun tidak berkata hal yang aneh lagi.

"Oh jadi kalian sedang membahas cinta pertama ya?" tanya jeno santai, seakan tidak tahu.

"Tidak/Ya" jawab mark-DK berlainan dengan jaehyun

Yuta yang melihat kekasihnya hanya menghela nafas, kekasihnya dalam keadaan yang buruk. Dan sepertinya pembicaraan ini tidak akan ada akhirnya.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa cinta pertama jung jaehyun?" tanya taeyong santai. DK,Jeno dan Heechan hanya bisa berdoa untuk itu, berharap jaehyun tidak memberikan spesifikasi yang spesifik.

"Cinta pertamaku? Cinta pertamaku adalah seseorang yang kutinggalkan" kata jaehyun memandang doyoung sedangkan yang dipandang hanya memandang objek lain.

"Bagaimana denganmu hyung?" tanya jaehyun

"Cinta pertamaku adalah seseorang yang tidak ingin ku ingat" jawab taeyong yakin.

TBC

Halo semuanya, ini merupakan FF pertama aku. Kadang aku ngrasa sombong cuma nulis END atau TBC tanpa meninggalkan cuap-cuap sedikitpun. Niatnya sih ni FF ga bakal terbengkalai tapi pada kenyataannya maafkan.

Buat semua yang udah baca, review atau ngefavoritein cerita ini terima kasih banyak ya... aku akan berusaha biar ni cerita ga terbengkalai(moga-moga ga php). Menurutku ini chapter yang paling ga banget, mana akunya udah kehilangan feel dikit dan menurutku ni chapter teraneh walau semunya aneh.

Bagi temen-temen yang udah berusaha menebak dan rajin banget mantengin cerita ga berfaidah ini terima kasih dan maafkan buat kalian lama menunggu. Terima kasih buat beberapa koreksinya, misalnya marga heechan, sumpah aku lupa kalau marga heechan tu lee. Aku keingetnya lee dongchyuk, lee mark dan lee jeno dan aku lupa kalau dongchyuk dan heechan tu sama.

Kalau ada yang tanya ni ff kok banyakin jaedo, ni ff emang fokus ma jaedo dulu. Tapi emang penulisnya jaedo hard shipper(alay) tapi aku juga suka taeyu kok. Aku suka otp sm rookies tapi emang paling suka taeyu dan jaedo. Oke segini cuap-cuap ga bermutu, akhir kata salam kenal semuanya dan semoga masih ada yang nyariin ff ini... annyeong~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Cinta pertamaku adalah seseorang yang kutinggalkan**

Yuta sepertinya tidak bisa fokus hari ini, kata-kata jaehyun tempo lalu selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Siapakah cinta pertama kekasihnya dan seperti apa rupa dari cinta pertama kekasihnya. Walau hubungan yuta dan jaehyun sudah menginjak taun kedua, yuta masih tidak mengetahui masa lalu lelaki tersebut. Yuta hanya mengetahui kalau jaehyun lulusan kedokteran di Amerika, bersahabat sejak lama dengan johnny, jaehyun merupakkan anak tunggal dan mungkin mengetahui makanan dan minuman kesukaannya, tetapi untuk urusan percintaan kekasihnya yuta tidak mengetahui, pernah yuta menyinggung mengenai tipe ideal lelaki itu tapi bukan jaehyun yang menjawab melainkan johnny. Yuta masih ingat bahwa johnny hanya berkata "Jaehyun hanya sibuk belajar dan kuliah". Karena perkataan johnnylah yuta merasa tersanjung mungkinkan dialah cinta pertama lelaki sempurna seperti jung jaehyun. Tetapi pada kenyataannya buka yuta tetapi gadis lain dan kekasihnya meninggalkannya, kalau kekasihnya bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamanya apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat yuta menggelengkan kepalanya gemas sambil membuang nafas keras-keras.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengganggu acara menggelengkan kepala yuta.

Yutapun tersadar bahwa bukan hanya dia yang berada diruangan diskusi.

"Sedang berolahraga" jawab yuta asal.

"Cih kau pikir aku bodoh" jawab lelaki tersebut

Yuta yang mendengar jawaban dari lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya "aku memang tidak berkata kamu bodoh"

"Terserah" jawab laki-laki itu mendengus kemudian duduk bersebrangan dengan yuta.

Suasana kemudian hening, yuta kembali sibuk dengan lamunannya dan laki-laki tersebut sibuk dengan beberapa kertas yang dia bawa.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi lamunan yuta

"Tidak, jadwalku tidak terlalu banyak untuk minggu ini" jawab yuta tanpa memandang laki-laki tersebut

Sang lelaki kemudian menaikkan alisnya tanda heran "Kenapa? Apa karena jaehyun menginginkan pemadatan kerja?"

Yuta yang mendengar nama kekasihnya kemudian menoleh kedepan dan matanya bertatapan dengan mata hitam legam yang tegas. Yuta rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu dan hentah kenapa rasanya yuta merindukkan mata hitam legam tersebut.

"Hei kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca? Kamu ini aneh sekali" kata lelaki tersebut sambil melipat tangan angkuh.

Yuta yang mendengar gumaman tersebut kemudian menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi. "Tidak, hanya saja kau sangat mirip dengan dia"

Lelaki tersebut menaikkan alisnya tanda heran "Siapa?"

"Cinta pertamaku" gumam yuta pelan

"Ckck apakah cinta pertama itu penting? Manusia tidak hidup untuk masa lalu" jawab laki-laki tersebut angkuh

Yuta yang mendengarnya kemudian mendengus " tetapi masa lalu ada untuk pembelajaran manusia"

Lelaki tersebut kemudian tertawa " Haha, manusia bisa belajar tanpa harus mengingat masa lalu bodoh"

Yuta yang mendengar tawa dan ejekan tersebut kemudian mengerucutka bibirnya tanda sebal. Melihat itu lelaki tersebut tersenyum dan kemudian berlalu. Yuta yang melihat lelaki tersebut berlalu dari ruang diskusi hanya bergumam "dasar lee taeyong bodoh".

Suasana kantin saat ini sangatlah ramai butuh usaha keras seorang lee taeyong untuk menemukan kelinci manisnya. Dan setelah beberapa lama mencari akhirnya taeyong menemukannya, gadis kelincinya sedang duduk bersama dengan para residen sambil bercengkrama. Taeyong kemudian tersenyum dan segera duduk disamping gadis kelincinya.

"Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku?" tanya taeyong sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu gadsi tersebut. Mark dan jaemin hanya menganga melihat tingkah manja seniornya.

Doyoung hanya merotasikan matanya sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah absurd taeyong "aku tidak tahu kalau kau free bodoh"

Taeyong yang mendengar kata bodoh kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya "aku tidak bodoh, aku jenius bodoh" balas taeyong sengit.

"Sesama orang bodoh tidak boleh saling berdebat" jawab heechan sengit

Mark dan jaemin yang mendengarnya kemudian terkekeh dan pasangan taehyun-doyoung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengan jeno?" tanya taeyong bermaksud menggoda heechan

"Dia sibuk hyung, hari ini jadwalnya sebagai asisten jeffrey hyung" jawab mark

"Oppa apakah oppa tahu kalau jeff oppa meminta pemadatan kerja?" tanya jaemin kepada taeyong

"Ya" jawab taeyong sambil melirik doyoung

"Aku merasa jeffrey hyung terlalu keras dengan dirinya, aku rindu hyung yang dulu. Beberapa hari ini aku merasa jeffrey hyung dalam suasan hati yang buruk, dan dia begitu menyebalkan" keluh mark sambil mengingat kejadian dicafe.

"Apakah pengaruh cinta pertama sampai sebegitunya?" gumam jaemin pelan

Keempat orang tersebut hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan jaemin, mereka bingung untuk menanggapi gadis manis itu.

"Hah, kenapa suasana menjadi melankolis" gerutu heechan sebal

"Karena kamu belum merasakkan rasanya jatuh cinta dengan tulus" balas mark

Heechan kemudian mendelik "tentu pernah oppa, hanya saja aku realistis"

Taeyong yang mendengarnya kemudian berpose ingin muntah "biasanya orang yang mengelak adalah orang yang usahanya paling keras untuk melupakan"

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, semua orang kecuali heechan tertawa.

"Oppa apa hubungan oppa dengan doyoung eonni? Kalian berkencan?" tanya jaemin

Doyoung dan taeyong yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kami akan menikah" jawab doyoung asal.

Ketiga orang yang mendengar jawaban tersebut kemudian berteriak bersama "APA? MENIKAH?". Teriakan tersebut sepertinya mengganggu beberapa pengunjung, itu terbukti dengan beberapa pengunjung memandang penasaran meja milik mereka. Doyoung yang sadar bahwa meja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian kemudian membungkukkan badannya tanda meminta maaf.

"Kalian tidak perlu kaget seperti itu" ucap doyoung setelah acara mari membungkukkan badan.

"Oppa apakah kalian benar-benar akan menikah?" tanya heechan sambil menggoyangkan lengan taeyong.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut taeyong kemudian balik bertanya "Apakah kami serasi?"

Ketiga orang yang ditanyai kemudian hanya saling memandang"hentah tapi kalian kelihatan bahagia bersama" jawab mark sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Taeyong yang mendengarnya kemudian tersenyum "Jadi kami bisa menikahkan?"

"heh tapi tapi" heboh heechan

"Tapi apa?" kali ini doyoung yang bertanya, heechan yang mendengarnya kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kami memang akan menikah tetapi dalam mimpi" kata taeyong sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Heechan, Mark, Jaemin hanya memandang kedua orang tersebut dengan wajah blank sedangkan doyoung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena dia sudah begitu hafal dengan tingkah absurd taeyong.

Taeyong yang sadar kalau ada tiga pasang mata yang sepertinya sebal dengannya, kemudian menghentikkan tawanya dan kemudian tersenyum "kalian akan tahu kedepannya" kata taeyong sambil mengusak rambut doyoung sayang.

Doyoung kemudian ikut tersenyum, kemudian berdiri "aku ingin membeli ice tea, adakah yang mau menitip?"

Dan ketiga residen itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ingin sedangkan taeyong ikut berdiri "aku akan menemani" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Unchh,gentle sekali" ledek heechan membuat mark dan jaemin ikut terkekeh.

Doyoung dan taeyoung kemudian berjalan bersama untuk membeli ice, mereka tertawa dan bercanda tanpa memperhatikkan bahwa ada sepasang mata sendu yang memandang mereka dengan sedih dan dia adalah...

 **SIAPAKAH DIA?**

 **TBC**


End file.
